


Curse of The Phoenix

by Alunarice



Series: Iara's Tales [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alunarice/pseuds/Alunarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings have been scattered across continents..strange things hidden in the world and in the mind, some of them better left that way. When the first rider in two decades appears, lost, hungry, and alone except for her dragon, it is only the beginning in a tale of curses, death, betrayal, love, and flowers from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_Grimm, i'm going to explore. I'll be back in a while._

_Alright. Be careful and don't get eaten by anything. Remember last time you explored?_

_That was different. I didn't know there were those giant snails living here!_

_Just be careful. If you need me, you know I'll be here. Or wherever you manage to get yourself into._

_Your lack of confidence in me being able to handle myself is astonishing._

_And your ability to get in trouble in so many ways is astonishing._

_I know._ Grimm's mood turned smug as he realized that I had given up arguing with him. But that was okay. Most people in all of Alagaesia would never understand. Grimm was a dragon, and I was his rider. We were linked by an unbreakable mental bond, we knew every thought, every emotion that the other experienced. He was like half of my heart and mind. The other half of my soul.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned my attention to the maze of trees before me. I began to run. The trees passed by, their green leaves and needles shaking in a slight breeze that also ruffled my hair. I smiled and gazed up at the sun. Not directly of course. It was too bright to do that. I wasn't that stupid.

I mindlessly wandered, not paying attention to where I was going. I started to focus on the world again once I stepped in a puddle, dampening the bottom edge of my dress. My dress, sandals, a small amulet, a single knapsack and Grimm were all I had left of my old life. The life I had left behind when Grimm flew to this island, Vroengard. Grimm had called it a haven, an escape from the evils of the past. I halted my thoughts and shook my head. No. I couldn't think that. Grimm said it was better to focus on the future instead of dwelling in the past.

I looked up at where I was. I was standing in a small meadow, wildflowers sprouting up everywhere among the grasses. Most of the trees were pine, the others were leafy ones that I didn't know the names of. I heard a loud crunch, like something stepping on the underbrush, mainly leaves and twigs. I heard several more snaps, but more frequent, as if whatever the second creature was had to take more steps to keep pace with the first creature. And whatever the first creature was, it must have been quite large. The ground shook with each step it took. I could feel the shaking through the soles of my sandals.

l panicked, and dove behind a bush, leaves crinkling as I landed. My pulse was going faster than that of a rabbit. Grimm said not to get in trouble. Too late now. I slowed my breathing and tried to be as quiet as I could. I heard several more snaps in the underbrush. Then, the branches of a large bush were pushed aside by an arm. And a person stepped into the meadow.

I was hidden maybe a hundred feet away on the opposite side of the clearing. The person walked forward as I had done earlier, without thinking. Then branches again moved, but high up above the ground, the topmost branches of an oak. Much too tall and thick for anything of human origins to move. I sucked in my breath, and gasped. A sapphire blue dragon strode into the clearing.


	2. Chapter Two

Eragon~

I strode into the clearing and sighed in boredom. Twenty long years...twenty, and not one of the eggs had hatched. Not a single one! Arya had even made a trip to the island and switched the eggs I had given her for two different ones in the hopes that maybe they would hatch. But it was no use.

I checked in with her every two months by the use of scrying. Always the same report, always the same result. I had ended the spell in frustration, and decided to take a walk amongst the trees. Their ancient branches swayed in the wind. Saphira had come as well. She comforted me how she could, but it could not ease the impatience that sat inside my head, like a scab I wanted to pick at.

I cleared my thoughts and looked up at the sun. It shone brightly, its warm rays penetrating the foliage and stopping at the ground, giving life to all of the ferns and other plants and animals. I was happy to be alive. If only this was all life was, enjoying the sun and being with Saphira. But it was not so. Saphira walked into the clearing behind me, moving the branches of an oak out of the way with no effort. She sniffed the air, and I felt her mood turn extremely cautious.

_Eragon, there's something wrong._

_I know! None of the eggs have hatched and no matter what we do nothing seems to-_

_Not that. Here, now. I smell the scent of a dragon._

She snarled and swept her eyes through the trees. I took a step backward, and loosened Brisingr in it's sheath. I looked around, and closed my mind to everything except Saphira. Saphira took a step forward, and the ground shook. I heard a small whimper come from somewhere across the clearing. I turned, and started toward that side of the clearing. Saphira turned and carefully observed me, ready to come to my aid if necessary. I lowered my mental barriers and reached out with my consciousness. I felt the life force of everything within a league of the meadow.

Every plant and shrub, every insect and bird. And even...a human consciousness, towards the other side of the meadow. I opened my eyes and started to slowly go to where I knew they were.

 

Iara~

I stiffened. The blue dragon snarled, and I made a small sound. My heart sank once i realized they heard me. The person halted for a moment, and then began to slowly walk in my direction. What could I do? Grimm! He could save me.

_Grimm! I'm scared, help me!_

I screamed with my thoughts. I felt his panic as he took off in flight.

_I'm coming Iara, hold on!_

I held on to the thought that he would be here. I prepared to jump out of the bush. The person -no, dragon rider- was thirty feet away. With that much of a headstart I could easily outrun him. I edged out of the bush, and started to slowly back away. Then once I was clear of the bush, I turned and ran.

As I took the first step I heard a voice call out "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I stopped and cautiously turned to look at the stranger. He was tall, much taller than me. His hair was brown, like the bark of one of the leafy trees. His eyes were brown, too. He wore no armor, but a sheathed sword was buckled on his hip, his left hip.

He must be right handed.

 

Grimm~

The hot, sticky, summer sunlight beamed down upon my scales. Because of my black scales, it made the sun that much hotter. But the sun didn't bother me. My partner of heart and mind was in danger of some sort.

The reason I took her to this island was to get her away from all who wished to hurt her. Which seemed to be most of the figures from her past-life. But as always she managed to find predators who wished to eat her for a midday meal. And I would have them for a midday meal. I flapped my wings and soared in the sky. The sun was bright on this cloudless day. 

I knew where Iara was, for I had felt her thoughts, but how to get to her...I snarled in frustration and thoughtlessly descended into a clearing close to where I had felt her presence. Before I smelled Iara. Before I saw the other dragon. Dragon..rider...Iara! The rider must have cornered her, for she had turned to face him. She could get away if he was distracted. A distraction, like pain from his bonded partner. I roared and tackled the blue, yelling at Iara to run.


	3. Chapter Three

Eragon~

The girl turned and faced me. She had a panicked look on her face. She was short, and she seemed to be about eight years old, maybe nine. Her hair was black as pitch and fell in long, silky waves until it ended at her elbows. Her eyes were green, and the intelligence and caution they seemed to encompass astounded me. She opened her mouth, as if to say something. Then her eyes flashed to something above me, and she screamed "No!" I turned in time to see a mass of black scale and hide crash into Saphira.

_Eragon, get his rider out of here!_

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I'm sure!_ Saphira snapped. _I can handle myself._

She snarled and aimed a vicious kick at the black dragon's belly. He jumped backwards and avoided the blow. Then he roared and spat flame at Saphira. Her wards had been long gone, and as we had been in a state of peace for so long I had not thought to restore them. As a result the flame managed to singe her snout as well as her eyelids. I knew the second of the two caused her the most irritation, every time she blinked the wound throbbed. All of this I witnessed in a few seconds. I turned around and saw the black's rider up against the tree, mouth agape, staring at the fight unfolding before her. I held out a hand, and she shook her head no, staring wide-eyed at my hand like I had just held out a bottle of poison and told her to drink it.

"It's not safe here!"

"I don't care!" she shrieked. The black turned his head to look at her when she did, and Saphira struck the side of his head. He roared and bit her paw as she drew it back. I gasped and clutched my hand as it felt like my fingers had snapped. I knew it was really Saphira's pain, but my body didn't. Saphira roared and pounced in him, digging her claws into his side. I turned as I heard a small cry. The girl had a hand holding her side.

_Saphira stop you're hurting them!_

_Stop? I'm defending myself!_

_Then defend yourself by deflecting his blows, not hurting him! You'll only make it that much harder for them to trust us!_

_Have you ever fought a dragon? No!_

_Can you try to not hurt him?_

_I'll try._

As if in response to what she said, she got off of the younger dragon and retreated fifty feet away. He clambered to his feet, seemingly confused as to why she had done that. His tail lashed, and in doing so briefly pointed at me and his rider.

_Eragon, get out of there!_

There was a high level of panic in her voice, and I immediately bolted, feeling like a rabbit after he has sighted a fox. A split second after I had taken my first step I saw the dragon turn towards me and his rider, and he leaped into the air. I got out of the way as he swiped at me. I dodged, barely, and made my way in a headlong dash towards Saphira. The black paused at the tree briefly, and when he next took flight his rider was gone. I glanced up at the sky and saw a speck of white among the shining scale.

With two quick leaps I jumped atop Saphira. With fast wings she pursued the fleeing pair. Saphira had no reason to hurry; she had hurt the black more than he had hurt her, and with the Eldunarí and myself having healed her injuries, she could easily outdistance him.

I felt Glaedr's consciousness pressing against mine. He did not speak, rather, he wanted to speak to the black. He withdrew from our contact, leaving me apprehensive as well.

I could easily see the black dragon, who was barely staying in front of us with his injures. He was strong for trying to protect his rider, however, and i admired that.


	4. Chapter Four

Iara~

Grimm soared into the sky. Every beat of his wings caused him pain, as the blue had injured him severely.

_Grimm stop and land, you're injuring yourself even more!_

_I'm fine._

_What are we supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go? They know we're here...even if we escape they'll just-_

_-hunt us down, I know._

_What's the worst they could do to us? Why would they kill us?_

_Iara just trust me on this. They're not people you'd want to meet, and you in particular._

_Why me?_

_If you knew who they were you would understand. You told me everything I know about them._

_So they really are the pair that worked for the Varden._

_The pair that killed your father._

_Even if we run where do we go? Aren't there two more pairings of dragon and rider on the mainland? Plus the others..._

_Eoam or those other small islands maybe._

_Our only option is to do what these ones say._

_Our only option isn't the smartest one!_

_We have no other choice! If they are intent on hurting us then once we gain their trust, and once you are well enough, we can escape. We only have to bide our time if we need to._

_Fine._ He snapped. _We do it your way for now. But it's both of our lives on the line. We could die._

_Or we could live. And maybe gain a new ally._

_Then lets present ourselves._

_I think you already did that._

Grimm didn't reply, but he slowed his speed and spiraled down to land in a meadow. He slowly landed, then sat down on his haunches like a hound. I slid off of him and landed on the ground in a heap. I stood and then sat myself directly under his head, it made both of us feel safer. The blue landed several hundred feet away from us. And halted. I felt a sudden burning sensation on my right arm, like I had rolled around in poison ivy and the rash was starting to come in.

I looked down at my arm and saw a blot of red just below my elbow. I swiped it off, and then rubbed my arm around in the grass.

_Grimm!_

_How was I supposed to know dragon blood would burn you?_

_You're more injured than you let on. I don't mind about the burning._

_The blue seems to have experience. She got me good a few times._

_You were very brave to take her on like that._

_You were in danger. Nothing else mattered._

_Thank you for saving me._

_It was nothing. Now lets see if we can survive this next task ahead of us._

_Agreed._

I returned my attention to the real world, and watched as the other rider got off his dragon.


	5. Chapter Six

I got off of Saphira as she settled down onto the earth. Saphira swung her head around and saw the black several hundred feet away. He had sat under a great oak tree, its branches shielded him from the unforgiving rays of the sun. Of course, he had black scale. If he was a white then it would not be so bad. The girl had seated herself in between his forelegs, and was staring out at me. The black as well. His eyes were a deep shade of amber, and the slitted pupils followed my every move.

 _Be careful._ Saphira said.

 _I know._ I could feel her tension as I walked forward toward the pair. I knew that if the black should prove hostile, she would be at my side in a moment's notice, and that time she would not soften her blows as she had their last fight. Both girl and dragon watched me with unblinking eyes, the girl curious, and the dragon wary. I stopped ten feet away from the two. Up close I could see small rivulets of red among the black scales. _Saphira, come here._

 _What am I, a dog now?_ She teased. Nevertheless she came forward, and remained standing behind me.

"I believe." I said with my mouth and mind so that the black could hear me. "That we got off to a bad start. My name is Eragon, and this is Saphira. You are?"

"I'm Iara. This is Grimm." Iara stood and took a step toward me. I held out my right hand, the one with the gedwëy insignia, and she her right. I saw the glimmer of the mark on her palm. We shook hands. As quickly as was polite she withdrew her hand and crossed her arms. She shivered. I glanced up at the black. There was a small pool of blood, growing under one of his forelegs.

"I can heal him, if you wish. See, Saphira is fine." Saphira turned her head, and lifted her wings. There was no hint of an injury anywhere. Iara nodded and then took a step to the side, letting me pass. The black stood up, and I was astounded by his size. "How old is he-or, how old are you?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iara slightly nod in my direction. I tensed a bit as I felt another presence, this one foreign, but most definetely a dragon. It must have been Grimm. I could not see his mind as i could Saphira, he hid his innermost thoughts from me. But I could hear what he wanted me to.

 _I, am three._ He said. His voice was deep one, it contrasted with Saphira's greatly. After that I could still feel his mental presence, but he was silent. I took a few steps toward Grimm, And he stood like Saphira. "Could you raise your wings and stay like that?"

 _Alright._ He raised his wings as if he was preparing to take off. I saw a few drops of blood fall upon the grass.

"Tell me where." I said to Grimm and Saphira. Grimm raised his left foreleg, I saw a bite mark. I looked at it for a while, asking Grimm how deep it was and if he thought it has scratched the bone at all. Every time Grimm had to speak to me, he made it as short as possible and got straight to the point. A result of hardship? Maybe. I healed the bite, a couple scratches down his flank, a tear in the membrane of his left wing, and a few wounds near the back of his head where Saphira had pummeled him. After that, the only damage left was that he was missing a couple scales. Throughout our numerous conversations, his mood lightened slightly, as if he appreciated how good it felt to not have open wounds. Once I was done, he took a step back and lowered his head so he could look me in the eye. _Thank you, Eragon-elda._

His use of the term surprised me, I never gave him any inclination to do so. It also made me wonder how he knew it. Unless Iara knew anything of the elves and their honorific terms. But that I very much doubted.


	6. Chapter Seven

I watched as Grimm's wounds healed. With every injury that did so, Eragon seemed to tire a bit. Eventually Grimm was all better. As if he had never been in a fight in the first place. He stepped back and then settled down. Eragon turned to face me.

"Iara, me and Saphira were wondering...would you like to come and live with us? We can teach you to use your powers and protect you."

"Why?" I also reached out to Grimm so he could hear through my ears as well.

"Because...Iara, you're a dragon rider. Grimm chose you as his partner. It's me and Saphira's duty to keep you safe and help you excel."

_Grimm?_

_What is it? You chose this, if you can recall. Seeing as he healed me, and from what he has said, I see no harm in accepting their offer._

_And you were telling me to be cautious._

_The time for caution is always. But it seems we can let up a bit. You, however, are free to make the choice. I will agree either way, even if it not the best choice._

_Why is everything so complicated!_

_It's not, really. We have a choice. Two paths lay before us. Whichever one you choose will lead to something._

_So yes then?_

_It appears so._

I looked up at Eragon. "Sure. Lead the way." He nodded, and with a few leaps he was saddled up and Saphira was spreading her wings in preparation for flight. She jumped upward and flapped her wings heavily. I clambered up onto Grimm. I didn't have a saddle. I always had to be careful so I didn't get cut by his scales. I had a few small scars on my palms and ankles to testify. 

Grimm got into the sky, and remained behind Saphira. She angled southwest, and began to go. Grimm followed. He had to work harder to keep up. Her wings were a fair bit larger than his of course, due to her age. As we went, mountains rose up above us, and Saphira went south for a mile until she flew between a pass. I gasped at what was on the other side.

I saw a great city of stone. A city that was broken. Most of the buildings were toppled over, those that stood leaned and threatened to fall. The damage seemed to come from a crater towards the middle, and as you got closer to the crater the extent of ruin got worse. Towards the edge of the city a few of the buildings seemed almost untouched.

_Something happened here._ Grimm said. 

_An accident?_

_Of course. Who would destroy their own city?_

_The enemy, of course!_

_I do not even know what this city is. A battle took place. There had to have been a fight, nothing else can explain._

His thoughts wandered lazily. Suddenly Grimm's thoughts took a horrible twist, became pure emotion, mostly rage and despair bundled up into a great mass of shock. And a tiny bit of amazement.

_Grimm, what is it?_ I panicked.

_Look. Over there._ He said with a sad wonder to his voice. I turned my head towards where he directed, and gasped. I saw a giant skull, the size of a castle at least. The skull of a dragon. Not just a skull, as I looked farther what I had taken to be broken stone arches were actually ribs. And then I saw more bones. We were flying over a giant graveyard. The scene of the hundreds of skeletons shocked me. Gave me a small sense of fear. What was I missing?


	7. Chapter Eight

The sight of the graveyard and fallen city fresh in our minds, we flew on. I was more looking around, rather than paying attention to where Grimm was going. Gradually another mountain loomed up above us, the majority I could see was covered in trees or bare stone, and the snow cloaked peak so far above it blended into the sky. Another large clearing appeared below us, and Saphira descended in lazy downward spiral. Grimm landed in the grass with a small thump. Eragon got off of Saphira, and she sprawled out, her scales drinking the sun's heat and warming her. I sat atop Grimm while I looked around a bit. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, the trees were tall and there was a warm breeze that blew through the forest.

I got off of Grimm's back, careful not to cut myself on his scales. I didn't even notice the door until Eragon opened it. I blinked again and saw the whole picture. I saw a castle, made of large, grey stone bricks that made the structure look as if it had grown up from the ground. The bricks were blanketed in vines, and there were several huge oaks that hugged the stone. The vines were a dark green and covered in hundreds of thousands of blossoms, blanketing the grey stone in white. I looked at the flowers. Then i looked again. The petals were white, but the inside a deep red. The massive amount of flowers..I guessed that the vines covered the whole building, but, no, that couldn't be right! If it was, the castle was as long as ten dragons or more placed nose to tailtip. It would have taken half a hundred years to build something that big.

_Grimm, what do you think?_

__What do you think?_ _

___I think that there are a lot of flowers._ _ _

____They smell strange. And I thought wherever they lived would be a bit less..flowery._ He said._ _ _

____And more...?_ _ _ _

_____And darker, maybe._ _ _ _ _

______Do you think the door was hidden? I didn't notice it was there until it was open._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You don't seem to notice a lot of things. Like how Eragon is waiting for you to go inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He-oh!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I snapped out of my thoughts and drew my attention to the real world. Eragon was standing my the door, a tiny smile on his face at seeing me look around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Go on in. You can look around all you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How did this get here? Who built it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Me and Saphira did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just you two?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A few others helped." I saw as he answered he seemed to sadden a little, so I didn't push the topic anymore. Instead I walked inside. The first thing I saw was the extremely large, extremely wide staircase. It seemed to be made of stone as well, and it had a large red rug draped over it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________To the left and right were two huge rooms, the one on the left seemed to be a dining room, with a smaller door that led to what I assumed was a pantry. In the middle of that room was a dining table made of dark wood. At the end was a single chalice, and a large plate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Were Eragon and Saphira alone here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Under the table was another large red rug. Behind the table was the biggest fireplace I had ever seen, ten feet wide at least. At the moment there was no fire burning. The room to the right was equally large, but empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's that room for?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's just extra room if we should ever have need of it. The left room is a dining room, and that smaller door leads to the kitchen and a pantry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's up the stairs?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A set of hallways with the rooms. You can have whichever one you like." Eragon started to walk up the stairs, then he suddenly turned around. I had kept walking so I bumped into him. "Sorry. I'm so forgetful sometimes..." He walked back towards the door, and began to pull on a thick metal rung. I then realized the rung was actually the handle to another set of doors. This set was huge. Thirty feet tall, twenty wide. Big enough for a dragon to walk through. Maybe...that was the purpose? Anyways, I went over to help him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I grabbed the other rung and began to tug. The door didn't move an inch. I pulled as hard as I could, and it didn't move. I glanced over, and Eragon had his open. That only made me more determined to get mine open. I huffed and tried again, but the door didn't move. Then, suddenly, the door slowly slid back. I grinned and kept at it. Once the door was all the way open Grimm's head snaked around the side to look at me. He snorted, which ruffled my hair. Then he stepped inside and swung his head around, looking at everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It's a bit small, isn't it?_ He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Small? This place is huge!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Only to a human. It's perfectly built for dragons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________True._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________How could one human build this place within half a century, even with a dragon to help, I wonder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He said he had help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So others live here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I don't think so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I don't smell anything other than Eragon, Saphira, you, myself and lots of cold stone. Nobody else is here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Still..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It doesn't matter. I suggest you listen to Eragon now before he thinks you've drifted off into space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________But i'm-oh!_ I only comprehended what he said once I had already started my sentence. I blinked and then looked back up at Eragon. "What now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"We can go upstairs, and you are free to choose whatever bedroom you like."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Is there anything different about any of them?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Not really. The only difference, sometimes, is the color of the lanterns."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"The lanterns?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Go and look." I took that as an invitation and began to walk up the stairs. They were a bit steep, larger than any i've ever used, so I by the time I got to the top of the huge staircase the back of my legs burned a bit. I took a quick glance down either side of the hallway. There were several doors down each side, the same number on the left side as the right. Lanterns that glowed softly were placed at even intervals down both halls until the hallway stopped and gave way to glass, giving a small glimpse of the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Which hall is your room in?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"My room is the last to the left of the left hallway. Take as long as you like."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I walked down the left hallway and chose the room directly across from his. The first thing I noticed was the back wall, parallel to the hallway. That whole wall, was made of glass. I could see the tops of giant trees, and barely, a crumbling pillar in the old city. The room was mostly empty. There was also a very big bed with white sheets and a pillow. Next to the bed was a nightstand, made of a light colored wood. On the opposite wall was a dresser, and a single mounted shelf. On top of the dresser were several blankets. There was also a depression in the stone, it looked rounded off so it was smooth. Finally, above the dresser and the bed were two lanterns, one yellow and one orange. They both glowed in such a way that made the plain room look like it was being bathed in a sunrise. "This one?" Eragon asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"This one." I confirmed. "What's that hole for?" I pointed to the depression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"That's where Grimm can sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"How do you get the lanterns to be those colors? Do you burn something special in there?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"There's no flame."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Then how?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"A few tricks I can show you how to do later."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What does your room look like?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You want to see? Come on." Eragon walked across the hall to his room. I glanced left to where the staircase was. I saw Grimm and Saphira coming up, ten steps at a time of course. I returned my gaze to where I was and walked into Eragon's room. The first thing I looked for were the lanterns. The one above his bed was a light blue, the one above his dresser was a soft green. His bed had the same white linen as mine did, only his looked as if someone had been sleeping in it. His dresser, shelf and lantern were on a different wall than mine. He still had a wall of glass though. He also had a depression in the floor of his room as well, only there were blankets there, and they seemed a bit worn through, like scales had been rubbing against the fabric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________On top of his dresser was a sword, sheathed. I wanted to see it but I didn't want to ask. On the shelf was a slab of stone, with a picture I couldn't make out. As well as the slab was a scroll. The scroll was rolled up. Finally, in the corner was a heavy looking chest, with no locks that I could see. Other than that the room was bare. Eragon was standing slightly inside of the doorway, leaning against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What do all the other rooms look like?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Pretty much the same as yours. Do you want to choose another one?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh, no, I was just wondering. What's in the chest over there?" As I asked that question Eragon calmed. As if he was holding his tongue. Maybe it was something secret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Nothing's in there. It's just an old chest I found in the city. If I find anything worth storing it might go in there, that's why I'm keeping it." Something I noticed: Eragon was a really, really bad liar. If he wanted to keep secrets, fine then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What now?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Maybe you want to get cleaned up?" He said. I looked down at myself, my white dress was streaked with dirt, my arms covered in flakes of mud, and my hair seemed snarly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"That sounds like a good idea. How do I take a bath?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"There's actually a smaller room inside your own. Let me show you." He stood from where he was standing and walked across the hall, back into my room. I watched as he went to the dresser, and hooked his fingers somewhere I couldn't see. He pulled, and part of the wall slid away to reveal a small basin in the floor. There was a bar of soap on the floor next to the tub. Eragon squatted next to the tub, and I walked over and sat down on my knees. Eragon pointed to three small, metal nubs poking out of the stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You see those?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yeah. What are they?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"The one on the left makes the water cold. The middle turns the water on. The one on the right makes the water warm. You have to twist them though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's that little hole in the corner?" I asked, pointing to the bottom of the basin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"That lets the water drain out. Oh, Iara, before you get yourself cleaned up, do you have anything out..there?" He said, motioning to the forest. I knew exactly what he was talking about, remembering my small knapsack that was stored in the tree that had marked where me and Grimm had made camp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I do actually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well I think it would be better to go get your stuff before you get cleaned. Then you won't dirty yourself up all over again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I think that's a good idea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter Nine

I straightened up and stepped back from the bath. Eragon did the same, and he left the small room open. I waited for him, but he motioned to the door. "Lead the way."

"Okay." As I set a foot outside the door, I heard a small, squeaky snap. I looked down, at my foot, as I assumed that was where the noise had come from. My sandal had broken. All the shoe contained was a thick, hard piece of leather secured with a bit of twine rope and a few wooden beads. I had worn these sandals for at least a year, the only pair of shoes I had. The sudden breakage of one mad me sad. I bent down and took it off, to carry it. I didn't really care that I was half barefoot. Eragon didn't seem to either. 

I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. Saphira was sprawled out in the empty area, her massive body barely taking up any room. Grimm was crouched slightly inside the building, his back end and tail were outside. He blotted out most of the sunlight that came through the door. The dragons were staring at each other, unblinking, as if they were made of stone. That unsettled me, made me think of the skeletons we saw earlier. As we came down the staircase both dragons turned to look at us. Grimm settled a bit more once I was in the room, his muscles seemed to relax.

_What?_ I asked.

_You took a while. I was wondering what you were occupied with._

_He spent a lot of time explaining things. And my shoe broke._

_And? There's always something more._

_We have to go back to our camp. Eragon said we can get our things and bring them here._

_Like it was easy to get your things here in the first place._

_You were a lot smaller then. And you were weighed down by me. You barely made it._

_True. A single bag is nothing now. When do we leave?_

_Now I guess._ Grimm stood up and stretched like a cat. He backed out of the castle and I followed him. Behind us I could hear Saphira get to her feet as well; her scales made a very definitive scraping noise against the stone. Grimm crouched a bit so I could clamber on. Once I did, I looked back and saw that Eragon was ready to depart.

_Alright._

He took off, flapping three times with effort before he could get out of the heavier air and into the sky. He went the exact way we had come from, yet he took a detour of about three miles so I could avoid seeing the bones.

_Thank you._

_They unsettle me more than they do you. But you're welcome._ Eventually we came to the clearing where we had first met each other. Grimm paid no special attention to the place, not wanting to remind anyone of the experience. He kept going, until the tiniest meadow came into view. A single large tree would have filled up the gap. Grimm had to carefully fly around the trees to avoid crashing into one. Eventually he made it, and he had to go slightly into the forest to make room for Saphira. She made it. And she took up the whole meadow. I had to walk around her legs to get to the tree where I had my knapsack. It was stored in an old animal den of some sort, and the heavy canvas protected what little I had from the elements. I grabbed it and then walked back to Grimm.

"That's it?" asked Eragon.

"That's it."

"What is it?"

"Stuff. Mostly just......" I immediately thought of a particular item in there. I had to sit down on one of the tree roots as I gathered myself. Don't think about it, don't think about it, Grimm said not to... But it didn't help. I remembered when it happened. Grimm was at my side, he had made Saphira move, she was snarling, seeming annoyed at the other side of the clearing.

_Iara don't-_

_I'm trying!_ He showed me memories, good ones, happy ones. But they barely compared to the bad ones. I remembered the sand, the sun beating down upon us. I heard the clank of the chains. The metal rubbing on my sore skin. And the whinnying of horses. I cried out as the memories returned. It felt as if a hole was being ripped through my chest, tearing me apart. Time ceased.

I came to. I was laying face up on the ground. My arms were wrapped around my sides, my hands clutching the fabric tight. I was shaking. It felt as if the hole was still there, the pain of remembering. Grimm was laying next to me. Eragon was crouching at my side. He had an extremely worried look on his face, and he was holding one of my hands. Tears were streaming from my eyes. I took a rattly breath and tried to stand. I had to lean on Grimm's leg. I didn't face Eragon. He was silent. Eventually I turned around. He was standing straight up, about ten feet away, waiting. When I had turned around his eyes flicked up to meet mine. We were silent for a minute.

"Iara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure?" I waited a bit before answering quietly.

"No."

"What happened?" That question halted me in my tracks. I had no idea how to explain. So how could he understand?


End file.
